


Onsen Batsu Game, Revisited

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Batsu Game, Figging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: After a relaxing bath in the hot springs, complete with a masturbation contest, it's time for the loser to get his punishment. Reita is not looking forward to it. (Sequel to Onsen Batsu Game.)





	Onsen Batsu Game, Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I forgot to post here back when I wrote it. It was written for the _food kink_ square on my 2014 Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The thing about batsu games was that they were kind of addictive. Even when the stakes were high, and you knew the punishment for losing would be horrible (if your friends were inventive), you still played, you still had no hesitation about it. Because, you figure, you're not going to lose.

As he followed the others into their shared bedroom at the inn, Reita hoped that he wouldn't be so eager to play next time. Especially not if the game in question was a masturbation contest! Betrayed by his own dick... How could he be last, and not even manage to finish? He was so good at it at other times!

It had had a very sobering effect on him. Despite all they'd been drinking, Reita didn't feel very drunk at all any more.

"Okay," Kai said, looking at him with a smile that Reita wasn't sure was only nice. Wasn't there a hint of malice in it now? It was as if the thought of being in charge of Reita's punishment had brought out the sadist in Kai. "Take off the yukata while I peel the ginger."

Reita sighed, but did as he was told. When Kai was in Leader-san mood, it was best to obey. Besides, he couldn't back out now. Rules of the game and all that. And it could be seen as a tad unmanly to run back to Tokyo on his own just to avoid his punishment. Reita's honour was at stake here.

"And for how long is this going to last?" he asked, hoping his friends still had a smidgen of humanity left in them.

"What do you say?" Kai asked the others as he carefully peeled the finger-shaped ginger root with a knife.

"Ten minutes?" Ruki suggested as he plopped down on one of the futons that had been laid out for the night.

"Twenty?" Aoi said, sporting a wide grin as he eyed Reita.

Reita flipped him off. It was Aoi's fault that he was in this position now - if he hadn't suggested the masturbation contest--

"Thirty minutes then," Kai said and Reita got that horrible feeling in his stomach when it turns weirdly cold and falls down to the base of his spine. Thirty minutes of pure torture. Thank you, Leader-san. See if I help you carry your stuff in the future!

"Bastard," Reita muttered.

"We can do it for longer if you really want to." Kai finished off the peeling and began carving a little on the thicker end of the root.

"No... It's fine." Reita dropped his yukata in the corner, on top of his bag.

"Thought so," Kai smiled brightly and held up his handiwork. "Mm, smells good."

"It's done?" Aoi asked and sat down next to Uruha and Ruki.

"Yeah." Kai turned to Reita. "Please get down on all fours in the middle of the futons."

Reita blushed as he did as asked, feeling terribly exposed. It wasn't every day you showed off your arse to your friends.

"Aww, he's facing the wrong way!" Aoi exclaimed. "I can't see anything!" He got up and moved to the other side of Reita, making Reita's cheeks heat up even more. 

Kai laughed. "It's probably more amusing to see his face anyway." He dipped the ginger root in a glass of water. "Ready, Reita?"

Reita nodded and looked away from Kai and Aoi, focusing on the bedding between his hands. He tensed up when he felt the slightly cold, wet tip of the ginger root against his entrance, and took a deep breath. 

The root was pushed into him, slowly, and Reita closed his eyes tightly. The first few seconds, it just tingled, and then it escalated to a horrible burning sensation. "Jesus fuck!" He tried to move forward, away from the instrument of torture, but Kai had a firm grip on one of his hips.

"Just a little more... There. It's in place." The others applauded. "Now, don't try to remove it, or we will extend the time."

"Start the fucking timer," Reita growled. "Thirty minutes, no more!"

"I'll do it," Aoi said. "Wait, I have to get my phone." He got up again and walked over to his bag, dragging his feet.

"Fucker! Just fucking time it!" In that moment, Reita hated Aoi, hated his smug smile as he fished out the phone from his bag and made a show of setting the timer on it, hated how he walked back behind Reita and leaned over him to have a closer look.

"Is this coming out on it's own?" Aoi asked, and Reita could feel him touching the ginger, making it wiggle inside him.

"No, not until we pull it out," Kai replied.

"Ah!!! Stop it!" Reita quickly moved away, scrambling forward on hands and knees. Too late, he realised it was a mistake to move so much. The burning sensation got even worse, and a small whimper escaped him. What was even worse was that for some reason, his cock took this opportunity to get excited again, twitching and getting heavy with blood.

"Oh, look! He likes it!" Ruki said gleefully, leaning forward. He reached out to poke Reita's cock with his index finger, making it bounce. "Yep, definitely getting hard!"

Reita closed his legs and lowered himself, curling up on the futon, then hissed, as this resulted in another wave of burning. His arse was on fire, he was sure! And none of his friends cared, thinking it was amusing. "I don't like it!"

"Looks like you like it to me," Ruki replied, but sat back again.

"How long has it been?" Uruha asked, leaning over to look at Aoi's phone. 

Aoi swiped his finger over the screen. "Two minutes. Twenty-eight minutes to go!"

Reita was sure he wasn't going to survive this ordeal.

The next couple of minutes, Reita remained very still, trying to breathe calmly, and it actually felt as if the burning lessened, at least a little bit. He felt warm, warm all over, warm inside and out, and he was sweating as if he'd still been sitting in the hot spring.

"This is no fun," Aoi complained. "Maybe we should make him run laps too?"

"No," Kai said, and Reita could have kissed him out of gratitude. If his earlier movements were anything to judge by, running, or even walking, would put him in agony. "But we can do this," Kai added, and suddenly smacked Reita's arse hard.

Reita jerked and cried out, and his gratitude turning to searing hate. The slow burning flared up to something akin to a bonfire inside his arse, and on top of that, his buttock was stinging. 

"Oh, looks like fun," Aoi said and Reita jerked again when Aoi's hand landed hard on his other buttock.

"Jesus! Stop it!"

Five smacks and five cries later, Reita was breathing hard, arms and legs trembling as he was trying to hold himself up. The worst thing though, strange as it might seem, was not the infernal heat inside him, but the fact that he was rock hard and so horny that he could barely remember his own name.

When they stopped, Reita sank down onto the futon, falling over onto his side. "Please," he whispered, not caring any longer what the others thought of his manliness... He just needed to come so badly. If they'd only stop so he could rush off and take care of it. Wrap his hand around his cock and--

"Wow," Ruki whispered. "Look at him... he looks as if he's about to explode! I had no idea he enjoyed being spanked."

"It's not the spanking," Kai said. "It's the ginger. It has certain... effects. Spanking just makes him clench around it and that makes it worse.

"Oh. And you knew this from the start..."

"Of course." 

Reita vowed to kill Kai later.

"How much time is left?" Aoi asked, and his face was so close that Reita could feel his breath on his shoulder.

"Fifteen minutes," Uruha replied immediately, apparently in charge of Aoi's phone and the timer now.

Reita's fingers closed around the sheets as he tried his best to lie perfectly still. Fifteen minutes left. That meant he was halfway through it! He was going to die. His cock was aching, throbbing, demanding release, and he wasn't going to get it. Reita buried his face in a pillow. He would reach down to stroke his cock now, if he could be certain he wouldn't try to get the fucking ginger out as soon as he moved his hands.

Reita couldn't help the sobbing sound he made when fingertips brushed lightly over his overheated skin. "Please," he whispered again, not sure if anyone could hear it. When the fingers moved to his stomach, his back arched, and then his hips jerked forward. There was an all too brief moment when he felt those fingers against his cock, an accidental and unexpected touch that wrung a loud moan from him.

"Oh," Aoi whispered. "Hey, he's dripping..." He didn't withdraw his hand, like Reita had expected him to, but instead rolled him over onto his back, fingers still splayed over Reita's stomach. "How fast do you think I can make him come?"

"Twenty seconds," Ruki said, laughing.

"I think it will take longer," Uruha said. "Maybe a minute?"

Reita didn't have Uruha's confidence in his endurance. And quite frankly, Reita didn't care. If Aoi wanted to make him come, he was more than welcome to do so, and Reita wouldn't complain about his lack of boobs. Not even a little.

"Please, no more," Reita rasped. "Kai, please!"

"I feel sorry for him," Ruki said. "Can't we help him?"

"Well..." Kai thought for a moment, while Aoi kept moving his fingers in little circles over Reita's stomach and a brush-fire was raging inside Reita. "The punishment can be over when he comes?"

"He wasn't any good at doing it himself earlier, so I think it's best if I do that," Aoi said and laughed. "Let the master take care of things."

"Wonder why you're such a master of masturbation and handjobs, if you have so many ladies," Uruha commented quietly, and Ruki snickered.

"Fuck you," Aoi replied, sounding angry.

"In your dreams," Uruha said. "But I might let you kiss me sometime."

"Stop arguing, please! I'm dying here!" Reita whimpered and closed his eyes. He'd let any of them - all of them - touch him if it meant an end to this torture. Hell, he'd even suck them all off!

There was a moment of silence, when only Reita's rasping breaths could be heard. Then the others moved closer, as if on cue. Strong hands moved him, propping him up against a chest, then held onto his wrists.

"We'll take care of you," Kai whispered in his ear. "You've had enough of this game, haven't you?"

Reita nodded, then gasped when a hand closed around his cock and began stroking. He opened his eyes, and his gaze locked with Aoi's. Aoi was smiling, and there was that hint of tongue in the corner of his mouth again. 

"How's this?" Aoi whispered. His grip was firm, his strokes fast and even, like the pulse of a drumbeat, the pulse that burned all through Reita, the throbbing that almost made him cry out in pleasure.

Reita's hips moved of their own accord, pushing his cock into Aoi's hand, meeting it on the downward stroke. "Perfect," he managed. "More... Please..."

"Ten seconds already," Uruha reported. 

"Man, hurry up!" Ruki said, his voice a little muffled. "I'm counting on you, Reita."

"Arsehole..." Aoi's hand felt so fucking good, pushing Reita closer and closer to the release he needed so badly. Kai let go of his wrists and started teasing his nipples instead, and Reita's moans got louder. How the hell could this feel so damn good, when he was suffering so much at the same time? Then Aoi twisted his hand, let his thumb swipe over the head of Reita's cock, and Reita lost it.

His body tensed so much he thought he would snap, arching like a bow towards the ceiling, and then relief washed over him as his cock pulsed, come splashing over his stomach and chest, a few spatters even landing on his shoulder...

Reita was breathing hard, feeling utterly boneless, as if his whole body had turned into hot jelly. He just groaned when Kai pulled his knees up to expose his arse again, and Aoi pulled the ginger out of him. He knew he'd never be able to use his arse again, never be able to go to the toilet, but at least he'd come. His arse had been burned to a crisp, but he got one of the best orgasms he'd ever had out of it.

"Forty-two seconds," Uruha mumbled, and Reita thought he could hear sounds of kissing from the same direction.

"There you go, Reita," Kai said cheerfully. "You shortened your punishment by several minutes."

"If only I'd been able to come so quickly before..."

"Obviously, you needed my help," Aoi said with a grin, and if Reita had been able to move, he would have flipped him off.

"How do you feel?" Kai asked.

Reita realised that his arse wasn't actually on fire anymore. In fact, the only sensation he felt in that part of his body was a distinct tingling. But even that was settling down while he was focusing on it.

"I-- I'm okay now. I think." He craned his neck to look behind him at Uruha and Ruki, and quickly looked away again. He hadn't imagined the kissing sounds. Their yukata were open and there were hands roaming over pale, smooth flesh... And this stiff _thing_ that was pressed against his back was probably not his imagination either. Reita looked up at Kai. "Um, maybe I should move... take a shower..."

"Sure," Kai replied with a smile. "Just let me or Aoi know if you need any help."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Reita said quickly and carefully moved away from Kai's erection, taking extra precautions to not bump into Aoi's on his way to the bathroom.

Well fuck! So much for being straight, Reita thought. He couldn't exactly claim that anymore, could he? Clearly, his dick had liked Aoi's hand more than his own. And who was he to argue with his dick?


End file.
